


Connecting the Distance

by Ashida



Series: 15 a Piece Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was his first time, he’d never done this before with anyone, simply because before this there’d been no one worth doing it for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connecting the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a collection of 15 prompts given to me by [Hiro.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oninoshirosaki)  
> The prompt for this fic is [#20:online](http://insane-1.deviantart.com/art/200-Writing-Challenge-68163506)

Asami never thought he’d be kept waiting, he never thought he’d be doing this, either, yet here he was doing both those things and wondering if something was wrong.

 

This was his first time, he’d never done this before with anyone, simply because before this there’d been no one worth doing it for.

 

_He_ was halfway across the world; gallivanting around with a Japanese sports team as part of the journalist team, staying out of trouble which is exactly where Asami preferred him to be.

 

What he’d discovered though, was that distance didn’t make the heart grow fonder, it made the heart impatient and irrational, something his head couldn’t fathom.

 

One month and the occasional message wasn’t enough like he’d said it would be, opposite time zones wasn’t something he could negotiate with, and no matter how much money he had; he couldn’t pay the days to make them go faster so that this separation would be over sooner.

 

Who would have though the solution to all that would have been free.

 

So here he was 10 minutes passed the arranged time of 3am, sitting in his much too quiet condo with a glowing computer screen in front of him and darkness at his back, waiting still.

 

Maybe he’d forgotten, maybe his computer was broken, or worse yet; maybe he _was_ in trouble. Maybe he was stuck somewhere; helpless and alone and - no.

 

He’d wait just a little bit longer before he mobilized the underground equivalent of the Japanese army.

 

He stared down at the little red icon keeping him from sanity, glared at it with all his willpower because not much could withstand his glare after all, however nothing changed.

 

This was true frustration, because that little red icon was beyond his control and that was something he wasn’t used to either.

 

Another minute went by, two, three and the silence was beginning to mock him.

 

Finally though, 15 minutes late but better late than never; that defiant little icon turned green with a happy bleep that made him much more relieved than it should.

 

He couldn’t push the video call button fast enough, because the notification that he was waiting for read: 

 

_Takaba Akihito is now online._

 


End file.
